The present disclosure relates generally to a hydraulic steering system of a work vehicle.
Certain work vehicles (e.g., tractors, harvesters, skid steers, etc.) include a hydraulic steering system configured to steer wheels of the work vehicle. The hydraulic steering system may include a hydraulic cylinder fluidly coupled to a control valve and a hydraulic fluid reservoir. The control valve may adjust a flow of the hydraulic fluid to the hydraulic cylinder, and the hydraulic fluid may drive a piston within the hydraulic cylinder to steer the work vehicle. To provide more power, the hydraulic cylinder and the related components may be produced at an increased size. However, physical restrictions may limit the size of the hydraulic cylinder, thereby limiting power provided by the hydraulic steering system.